Light in the Darkness
by JerichoSydal
Summary: The Darkness of Hell has invaded the world, and now that civilization is gone, and Jak gives his life and stays to fight off Hell, what will the others do? Reviews are highly appreciated. Please Review.


Armageddon; it was inevitable. The dark clouds approached Haven with an ominous feel of death and destruction. everyone knew what the clouds brought. Not just rain, but hell itself. Haven city was being evacuated. No one knew where to go, but they knew they couldn't stay in Haven. Hell had it's eye on Haven; like the eye of a Raven. Never stopping it's glare, focusing it's curse upon it's victim. Unwavering and unmerciful. Ashlin, Torn and her soldiers were loading people onto ships. A faint mist fell over the city, it was a warning sign that hell was coming. The sun had disappeared from the sky as the lightly grey clouds covered Haven. The ships were loading people from the port. Ashlin urged her people to hurry and get into the ship. The more time they had, the better. Everyone was scared. They didn't know what would happen. Most knew that they would die. A line of volunteer soldiers chose to be the last on board, and possibly be left behind for the sake of the city. Those brave men, and Jak were the only ones that were staying behind. Keira and Daxter stayed with Jak for as long as they could. Daxter had become human again when Hell first came to the planet.

"You guys had better get on the ship. The clouds are getting closer," said Jak.

"I will be the last person on board the ship," said Keria.

"Same here," said Daxter.

"I appreciate you guys caring, but you guys need to get on. I gotta know that you'll be safe," said Jak. Keira grabbed his shoulder and faced him towards her with tears in her eyes.

"Jak, I can't go on without you," said Keira.

"Yes you can. You have to for me," said Jak.

"No Jak I can't," said Keira.

"Keira. I might survive. I've always survived. I'll see you again," said Jak. Keira looked into Jak's eyes. She could see the slightest build up of a tear. Keira could tell that he only said that to comfort her. They both knew he wouldn't survive if he stayed. Keira collapsed into Jak's chest sobbing. Jak embraced her, as one tear fell down his face. He wasn't afraid ffor his life, he was afraid for Keira. How long would she be able to stay safe? It was only a matter of time before Hell consumed her. Jak would do anything for her. He would protect her with his life, but what happens when Jak fails to protect her. Jak will be dead. She could hold her own in battle, but Hell would eventually consume her like it would everyone else. Lightning cracked open the sky and rain start to poor down. Keira lifted her head to look Jak in the eyes. This would be their final moment together. Keira couldn't bare the thought of losing Jak, the boy she had known since they were children. She remembered one time on Sentinel Beach watching the sunset with him.

"Jak," said Keira. Jak turned his head.

"Why don't you talk much?" asked Keira. Jak just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your so quiet," said Keira. The two gazed out at the sunset as Keira sat closer to Jak. The sunset was beautiful. Keira had always loved sunsets.

"Jak. Can we always have this moment. Can we always look back on this day years from now and remember this sunset, and come back and do it all over again," said Keira. Jak nodded his head.

"Promise," said Keira.

"I promise," said Jak. Keira looked at him shocked that it was one of the few times he spoke. She leaned over and held onto him as the sun went down.

"I made these for us," said Keira. She pulled out of her pocket two necklaces made from green eco crystals. The necklaces seemed to fit together. She handed it to Jak, who gazed at it in his palm. He then puit the necklace on. Keira had also put hers on. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before embracing him again.

Keira then came back to the reality of the end as she stood there in Jak's arms. Jak then fetched the necklace from his neck and yanked it off and gave it to Keira.

"I've always kept that," said Jak.

"Now go," said Jak. Keira then lunged at Jak with a kiss. Jak embraced her. The storm was getting closer as the rain got harder and the lightning louder. Almost everyone had been loaded onboard. Jak pulled Keira away.

"Keira, I love you. I always have. I always will. Even in death," said Jak. He then lightly kissed Keira. Jak then turned toward Daxter.

"Dax, it's been a long haul. We've had some great times. I'm gonna miss them," said Jak. Daxter walked up and hugged Jak.

"Me to buddy, me too," said Daxter. Daxter was crying as well for his best friend that he was about to lose, and that he would normally be right next to, but Jak forced him to stay with Keira and watch out for each other.

"I should be here with you man," said Daxter.

"I need you and Keira to watch out for each other. I know it wasn't how I pictured us going out either," said Jak.

"Take care Dax," said Jak. Daxter then looked at Keira ready to leave. Jak looked back at Keira and kissed her once more.

"Now go," said Jak. They left for the ship as hell was already at the edge of the city. Jak watched them get on the ship. He watched them take off, knowing he would never see them again. Hell had now come upon them as the ship disappeared into the distance. Hell then began to rain down black rain as its army poured into the city. Keira watched in the distance as it flooded with demons. She cried because she knew Jak was down there, and wouldn't come out alive. Daxter saw that Keira needed to be alone for a bit. He thought to himself what would happen now that Jak is gone. He wondered where they would all go now that the hero that had kept them safe is dead. They headed off into the distance into the ocean, not knowing where they would stop.


End file.
